


I Will Talk And Harvey Specter Will Listen

by alerie



Series: Whispers [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alerie/pseuds/alerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a SuitsMeme prompt:</p>
<p>Mike makes Harvey come just by whispering in his ear. He doesn't touch Harvey at all, and Harvey doesn't touch himself.</p>
<p>Bonus points if it happens at Pearson Hardman.</p>
<p>It's Louis birthday party and Harvey sulks in a corner. Not for long though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Talk And Harvey Specter Will Listen

The music was wrong. The booze was wrong. The people were too downright cheery for Louis Litt's birthday. In what universe would people be happy to celebrate that gerbil's birthday like it's a fucking good thing other than adding one more year on his count towards extinction? Silent protest was better than none because Harvey couldn't just flat out tell people how ridiculous they were right now. (Jessica wants them to act like a family, but Louis would absolutely be the pathetic uncle that nobody wants to deal with. Let's be honest here.) So Harvey decided that the corner is the perfect place for him to endure this mess.

Donna had her champagne. Jessica had her glass of red wine. Louis had his cranberry juice with a dash of vodka and cointreau which he claimed not to be a cosmo. Harvey had his hatred for the whole affair and a fairly nice glass of scotch which kept him from lashing out that very second.

The scotch dwindled down rapidly when out of nowhere Harvey felt the ghost of a breath beneath his left earlobe. "You don't look like you are having fun. I think we have to change that", he heard.

"Why are you even here? I thought that you would have left by now for sure. I just finished your briefs, took me forever. I don't think you appreciate me enough, you know that? The hours I put in for you? The amount of sleep you cost me? Not only when I search for loopholes or the smoking gun. But also when I finally lie in bed, unable to fall asleep because you are not anywhere near me. Do you know what I would give for you to just man up and finally ravish me?"

Harvey realised that he was holding his breath. He could count the times he got taken by surprise on one hand. It just didn't happen. But the husky voice, the warm breath on his neck definitely caught him off guard - which made this so thrilling.

"You are too stubborn for your own good. The times I could have gotten down on my knees for you by now? I don't think I can count them. I wanted to. Every time you are brilliant. Every time you accidently touch me. Every time you are larger than life. Every time you are the guy who puts me back into my place. Every time you dominate."

Dangerous game. That's what this was, right then and there. And deep down, he knew he had no desire to tap out. He would just sit there, right there in his corner and wait for all of this to unfold. Harvey Specter never got scared, but sometimes he would get anxious. This was absolutely one of those times. His blood rushed through his body, his heartbeat reached critical highs.

“Every time I lie in bed naked, every time I let my hand touch my cock, I imagine it to be your hand. God, the things I would let you do to me. You would only have to ask. Honestly, say it and I would let you. Pin me down, mark me, take me. Take everything. Please Harvey, just take everything.”

Breathing. The thing to do.

“Sometimes I imagine you fucking me. I rarely let myself, but when I do it’s ecstatic. I see you with those blond girls and I know that by the end of the night they are going to be a mess. A moaning, writhing mess in your bed. And you will be the best they ever had but it’s a one time thing, they will never have you again. If I would be in their place, I would be so good for you, I would make you crave a repeat. I would make you yearn for more. You wouldn’t be able to forget how wet my mouth feels around your cock, how tight I would be for you. How beautifully I would moan for you, crying out your name.”

If the corner weren’t that dark Harvey would be in a lot of trouble. He knew that his face was flushed into fifty shades of red.

“I would moan so much for you. I bet you would like it. Me naked … you could still have your suit on, I think I might like that. Do you know that nobody fucked me before? I have no idea what it’s like. To have someone possessing me like that. I would let you, though. No questions asked. You could have me over the fucking chair you are sitting on right now. Or your desk. Or the conference table. I don’t care, just please … please take me Harvey. I would be so good for you!”

Jessica looked at him from the doorway. To her it must look like Mike was eager to report some kind of revelation to him at this hour. And she wasn’t entirely wrong. Only that it didn’t have anything to do with a case, but with his absolute downfall.

“She’s watching us. You see the way she is trying to figure out what is going on. Good thing that I have this handy file with me.”

Mike thrust a manila envelope into Harvey’s lap.

“Now it looks like I am up to serious business. And I am, just not the kind that she assumes. But that’s okay. I wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea. And by wrong idea I mean that she might get in on this. Because you are mine. No … I am yours Harvey. I am yours to take. So please just take me. Will you take me? Here? In this corner? In this chair? Somewhere? Will you please, please tear my pants off and just finally, finally fuck me?”

It’s embarrassing really. Harvey felt like he is thirteen years old and Suzy Hallman let him see her chest without that The Who shirt. He comes in his pants just like he did back then. But Mike isn’t Suzy and he knows that he has to fuck him. There was probably a stain in his fucking pants, but Harvey hoped that everyone would be too damn drunk and cheery to notice. He jumped out of his chair while grabbing Mike’s wrist, dragging him through the room.

“I hope you know what you got yourself into boy.”


End file.
